Merry Krampus
by HuntingPeople
Summary: "Uh... Krampus?" "Bingo." Krampus!Levi X Older!Eren. He's 23. Spanking. Pain kink. Praise kink. Christmas fic. Please R&R!


**I've drawn a picture a Krampus!Levi to aid my description of him but I can't link it you, so you'll just have to look for it if you can be bothered! Actually, I might make it the cover image if I can O3O**

 **Anyway! When brainstorming ideas for Christmas fanfictions, this was the first thing that popped into my head and it just wouldn't go away, so of course I had to write it out! And of course I added some smuttish stuff for you guys C;**

 **There's probably a few mistakes here and there, but I'll have to fix them tomorrow morning, or boxing day, just when ever I get the chance, because I don't have time right now!**

 **Merry Christmas you filthy animals!**

~~~KMD~~~

Eren had been led in bed, for what must have been at least two hours, tossing and turning. He was too excited to fall asleep, it was almost Christmas...! He didn't even care if he was a grown ass man, he was still allowed to get excited for his favourite holiday of the year. He'd be able to his presents in just a few hours, then he could have Christmas dinner with his family and eat dessert and pull crackers and- surprisingly, he was actually beginning to fall asleep with those thoughts whirling around his head.

He could feel his eyelids growing heavier, his breathing evening out, just a few more moments and he would be asleep...

There was a loud crashing noise and Eren jolted up. His head swiveled from left to right, seeing if there was anyone in his room. When he found no one, he let a long groan and rubbed at his eyes with his hand.

Any excitement or tiredness he'd previously felt had all been replaced with irritation and anger. He was going to murder whoever it was that had made that noise, he just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask? He threw the covers back and climbed out of bed, then marched over to his bedroom door and began the search for his victim.

After searching the entire house though, he'd found that everyone was asleep. His parents, his uncles, his aunt, his cousins, his sister, even his cat and two dogs were sound asleep. All the doors and windows were locked too, nothing was knocked over, there was nothing that could have caused the noise.

With a yawn, Eren headed back to his room, now more tired than he was before.

He opened the door and froze on the spot.

There was someone sitting on the end of his bed, tapping their foot and humming 'All I Want for Christmas is You'.

How this person could've gotten into Eren's room without him knowing, he had no idea, but it seemed as if they hadn't noticed the brunet yet. He lunged for the light switch and flicked on the light, then moved to grab his lamp from the bedside table to use as a weapon, but he froze again when he saw the person.

Well, the _thing_ , because whatever it was, it definitely wasn't human.

The creature had pale skin, pitch black hair styled in an undercut and large, ram-like horns protruded from the side of it's head. It was... naked, but from the hips down it was covered with thick fur, the same colour as it's hair. It's legs were shaped like a goat's, ending with black cloven hooves instead of feet. A long black tail, similar to a lion's, swayed gently behind the creature. Eren's eyes trailed back up to the thing's face, and the thing stared right back at him with piercing silver eyes.

"Ah, he returns!" The creature grinned and the dim, yellow light reflected off of a row of sharp white teeth.

"Um, uh-" Eren coughed and shook his head, then glared at the creature, "What the fuck are you, and why are you in my room?" He growled, hoping he sounded as threatening as he wanted to.

"Calm down, I'm just doing my job." The creature stood from Eren's bed and stepped over to him. "Now I'd prefer it if we could hurry this along, I have a lot to do tonight." It moved behind Eren and shut the door, then grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Wait, answer my questions!" Eren spoke quickly, trying to tug his wrist free.

"Is it not obvious?" The thing sighed, sounding annoyed, "C'mon, it's the night before Christmas, I have that typical demon look, does this help?" The creature stuck out its long tongue and wiggled it around.

"Um..." Eren frowned and studied the creature closely, wracking his brain for anything that this creature could be, and then it hit him. "Uh... Krampus?"

"Bingo." The creature grinned, "I'm a Krampus, but you can just call me Levi." It pulled on Eren's wrist, leading him back to the bed.

"Wait- Krampus- uh, Levi! What're you doing? Aren't you supposed to punish kids or something?" Eren stuttered out. He felt like he should've been scared, but he wasn't, just incredibly confused with the situation at hand.

"Mmhm." Levi hummed, sitting back down on Eren's bed.

"Then why are you here? There aren't any kids in this house." Eren asked, trying to get away from the demon as it tugged at the shorts he'd been sleeping in, but then it paused.

"You are Eren Jaeger, correct?" Levi asked slowly, a look of confusion crossing his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came when Eren nodded, "Then I'm in the right place."

With his shorts now around his ankles, the brunet was maneuvered around until he was lying across the demon's lap. An arm pressed to Eren's shoulders, keeping his upper body pinned down, leaving his lower half fully exposed.

Eren still tried to struggle, but it was obvious this creature was a lot stronger, and the man wouldn't be going anywhere unless Levi allowed it. "I'm twenty-three though! I'm not a child!"

"All humans are children to me, now stop struggling!" Levi hissed, swatting Eren's bare ass.

Eren froze in place, he felt his face heating up and he knew it was a deep red.

The demon had just _smacked his ass_.

"Now, Eren Jaeger, you've been quite naughty this year, so a punishment is in order." Levi practically purred, his hand slowly massaging the reddening flesh of Eren's ass, "I was told a good old fashioned spanking would do, and I was told to keep going until I felt as if you'd learned your lesson."

Eren began to struggle again, "Wait, I- Can't it be something else?"

"I can't disobey orders Eren, and you can't talk yourself out of this so I suggest you shut up."

The tone of the demon's voice sparked a small bit of fear in Eren, but it was quickly replaced when the hand drew back and connected with his ass again.

Oh no.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, nonononononono.

The hand connected with ass again, and again, and again, but it didn't hurt, no, _it felt good_. The brunet could feel his erection growing, trapped between his abdomen and Levi's thighs, and there was no way Levi couldn't feel it too.

He crossed his arms on the bed and hid his face in them, trying his best to mask and fight down any noises that threatened to escape. Eren then straightened his legs and tried to lift his hips just a little to avoid any further friction.

A few moments passed without another smack, and dread and embarrassment slowly built up inside of Eren. He could feel Levi shifting on the bed, and then warm breath was ghosting across his ear, "Eren?" The demon asked slowly in a sickeningly sweet murmur, "What's that poking my leg?"

Eren groaned loudly, feeling like his face would actually melt off any second, "Just kill me now, please."

"That wouldn't be any fun though." Levi hummed, sitting up.

His hand smacked against Eren's ass once more, harder than the previous times, and the force of it pushed the man's hips forward, forcing his hard dick to rub against the surprisingly soft fur. Eren gasped, not expecting it, and Levi chuckled.

"Well, this isn't really a punishment if you're enjoying it, but I suppose it's too late to stop." Levi chuckled, and reared his hand back for another slap.

Each harsh slap forced Eren's hips to press into Levi's thigh, and he was finding it increasingly difficult to hold in his noises. One of his hands gripped tightly at the bed sheets, and the other was stuffed into his mouth to muffle his moans.

Occasionally Eren's hip would move without his consent, trying to get more of that delicious friction. The demon would stop then, waiting until Eren stilled again and practically begged for Levi to continue.

"You're taking your punishment so well, Eren, you're being so good for me." The Krampus hummed.

"Ah, don't-" Eren gasped, squirming on demon's lap, "Don't say things l-like that!"

"Why?" Levi questioned, "It's true. I've never seen anyone take a punishment as well as you before, you're making such a mess though." The demon tutted, using his free hand to wipe some saliva from the corner of Eren's mouth, then his leg shifted and the brunet thrust against it without meaning too, "And it'll take forever to clean this out of my fur."

"It's your own damn- ah, hey!"

"I don't recall giving you permission to talk back to me." Levi growled, his claw like nails digging into Eren's ass cheek. "Hush now, your punishment will be over soon."

Levi resumed his smacks and Eren was getting so, so close. This time the demon didn't stop when Eren started grinding against his leg, just carried on until the brunet's movements became erratic.

"Ah, Levi, I-"

The demon clapped a hand over Eren's mouth and leaned down to his ear, "Cum for me, Eren." He whispered, landing one last slap and then Eren was cumming, his scream of pleasure barely muffled by the pale hand.

The man's body went limp, his arms dangling at his sides, his forehead pressing to the bed as he tried to gain control of his breathing. He wasn't there long before Levi was easily lifting him up and positioning him so he was seated upright on the demon's lap.

"Look at this mess," The demon tutted, shaking his head, "I would punish you again, but I think that's enough for one night."

Eren just nodded tiredly, and then a yawn managed to escape. He heard a soft chuckle before Levi's lips were pressed against his own. They only stayed connected for a few moments, before Levi leaned back, the tip of his tongue just barely swiping Eren's bottom lip.

"Sleep now, I'm sure you have a busy day tomorrow." He hummed quietly, standing with Eren in his arms.

"I hope you don't do this to everyone you punish..." Eren mumbled as Levi tucked him in.

"No, you're just the exception." Levi smirked, pulling away, but Eren grabbed one of his horns and pulled him back down, connecting their lips again.

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Hm, maybe next year if you don't behave."

Eren hummed, then the light flickered and he was left alone in the room.

~~~KMD~~~

 **DeviantART/Tumblr/AO3 is ChaosAngel1111!**


End file.
